TV Anak Spacetoon
thumb|Spacetoon (Indonesia)Artikel ini adalah tentang Televisi Anak Spacetoon yang bersiaran di Indonesia. Untuk jaringan global stasiun televisi Spacetoon, lihat Spacetoon. TV Anak Spacetoon (dikenal sebagai Spacetoon) adalah sebuah stasiun televisi swasta berjaringan di Indonesia yang mengutamakan target pemirsa anak-anak. Stasiun televisi ini memegang lisensi dari Spacetoon International, sebuah stasiun televisi di Dubai. Sejarah Spacetoon TV Anak Spacetoon didirikan oleh H. Sukoyo yang dulunya merupakan pemilik TV7 di bawah naungan PT Duta Visual Nusantara Tivi Tujuh.[1] Spacetoon pertama kali mengadakan test transmisi pada hari Selasa, 1 Februari 2005, kemudian secara resmi mengudara melalui frekuensi siaran gratis pada hari Rabu, 23 Maret 2005 pukul 19:00 WIB. Pada masa awal penyiarannya, jam tayangnya berkisar pukul 06:00 hingga 21:30 WIB. Kemudian jam tayang diperluas mulai 05.00 hingga 23.00 WIB. Jeda iklan saat acara selesai diisi oleh animasi, lagu, atau pesan-pesan untuk anak dalam waktu 10 menit. Tayangan Spacetoon yang tadinya hanya berisi kartun-kartun anak kini telah merambah ke program-program lainnya yang berhubungan dengan anak. Sudah mengenal program Infomercial & Pengobatan Alternatif Pada pertengahan 2011, Spacetoon sudah mengenal dan mempersembahkan sebuah program yang bertemakan khusus dengan program home shopping (infomercial) dan pengobatan alternatif. Program infomercial andalan dan perdana dari Spacetoon sampai sekarang ini bernama Super Shopping yang sudah ditayangkan sejak pertengahan tahun 2011. Tidak juga dengan pengobatan alternatif yang sebenarnya hanya untuk dewasa saja justru ditayangkan di Spacetoon secara live "yang notabennya adalah TV khusus anak-anak" sejak Maret 2011 yang lalu. Alasan dari Spacetoon sendiri dengan menayangkan infomercial dan pengobatan alternatif ini tak lain adalah untuk mencari keuntungan semata-mata. Pindah ke siaran parabola setelah resmi diakuisisi oleh NET. Pada Mei 2013, logo dari Spacetoon terdapat perubahan yang cukup signifikan yakni dengan logo seperti di Arab Saudi. Namun perubahan logo tersebut tidak dijelaskan maksud dan tujuannya dari Spacetoon itu sendiri. Setelah diperiksa di salah satu media online disebutkan bahwa PT Net Mediatama Indonesia sudah mengakuisisi saham kepemilkkan dari PT Televisi Anak Spacetoon sebesar 95% yang diprakasai oleh Wishnutama (selaku mantan bos besar Trans TV) dan Agus Lasmono (selaku President Direktur Indika Group) sekaligus sebagai founder (pendiri). Akhirnya tepat pada 18 Mei 2013, jaringan Spacetoon di antena terrestrial menghilang dan resmi digantikan oleh NET. yang memulai siaran percobaan selama satu pekan sampai menjelang "Grand Launching NET." yang resmi diluncurkan pada Minggu, 26 Mei 2013 di Jakarta Convention Center, Istora Senayan, Jakarta Pusat. Namun disisi lain, Spacetoon tidak otomatis lenyap dari dunia pertelevisian Indonesia. Walaupun sudah digantikan dengan NET. di jaringan terrestrial dan Satelit Palapa, akan tetapi Spacetoon masih bersiaran seperti biasa dengan melalui siaran antena parabola yakni di frekuensi Satelit Telkom-1 dengan MPEG-2 dan MPEG-4. Spacetoon 2 Pada pertengahan bulan September 2014 yang lalu, Spacetoon pun kembali menggandakan kanalnya di satelit dengan nama Spacetoon 2. Jadi sampai saat ini sudah ada tiga siaran Spacetoon di saluran parabola (satelit) yaitu: Spacetoon, Spacetoon 2, dan khususnya Spacetoon Plus. Alasan mengapa munculnya Spacetoon 2 di satelit ini mungkin dikarenakan masih ada bekas frekuensi yang dulu pernah di pakai oleh Spacetoon. Spacetoon 2 hampir sama seperti Spacetoon pada umumnya, tapi yang membedakannya adalah acaranya yang penayangan berbeda dengan Spacetoon. Spacetoon 2 lebih banyak menayangkan kartun dan animasi dibanding Spacetoon meskipun di Spacetoon 2 masih mengandalkan acara infomersial sebagai program andalannya, seperti Super Shopping. Galeri logo TV INDONESIA SPACE TOON DUBAI ARAB DAN INDONESIA.jpg|TV Anak Spacetoon (2005-2009) Spacetoon1 logo.png|TV Anak Spacetoon (2009-sekarang) Spacetoon2 logo.jpg|Spacetoon 2 (2014-sekarang) Program acara Seperti Spacetoon International, program acara khusus anak-anak maupun parenting dibagi atas beberapa tema yang diibaratkan dengan zona planet, sesuai dengan nama stasiun TV itu sendiri. Versi Khimberly Kurosawa Di Indonesia, Spacetoon dikenal sebagai stasiun TV yang menayangkan kartun dan animasi yang sebelumnya pernah diputar di stasiun TV lainnya. Sebagian dari episode tersebut bahkan juga pernah dilanjutkan oleh Spacetoon. stasiun TV lainnya. Sebagian dari episode tersebut bahkan juga pernah dilanjutkan oleh Spacetoon. Petualangan *Ferdy the Ant *Yatterman *Yakari *Eliot Kid *Time Bokan *Time Quest / Time Travel Tondekeman *Kiramekiman *DuckTales *Paul's Miraculous Adventure *Ahmed dan Ameena *Lost Universe *Inuyasha *Fushigi Yuugi *Gankutsuou: The Count Of Monte Cristo *Samurai 7 *Seabert *The Robbit *Ninja Boy *Absolute Boy *Alice's Detective Agency (Alice Tantei Kyoku) *Fat Dog Mendoza *Bistro Recipe *Tesuke Samurai Cop *Crocket! *Cooking Master Boy *Kungfu Boy *Huck Finn *Marine Boy *Honey Bee Hutch / Hachi *Tom Sawyer *Wizard of Oz *Bandoleros *Ranma 1/2 *Kungfu Story of Taiji Panda *Pandalian *Temple the Balloonist *Kimba the White Lion *Jungle Run *Survive This *Jane and the Dragon *Anak Dewa Dari Timur *The Smurfs *The All New Popeye Hour *The Snorks *Maya The Bee *Super Mario World *Samurai Jack *Informasi Mata Anak *Pinguin *Little Star *The Adventures of Tintin Komedi *Rocky Rackat *The Song of Tentomushi *Norakuro-kun *Spider & Fly *Rat-A-Tat / Pakdam Pakdai *UFO Baby *Spiff and Hercules *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *Muteking the Dashing Warrior *Son of the Mask *Dash Kappei *Ninja Hattori *Asari-chan *P-Man / Perman *Trouble Chocolate *Cyborg Kurochan *The Genie Family *Klondike Kat *Sneezing Magician *Pecola *Jankenman *Puss 'N Boots *Clarence *Midnight Horror School *Uncle Grandpa *Chibi Maruko-chan *Atashinchi *Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro *Kobo Chan *Larva *Bump in the Night *Tom and Jerry *The Amazing World of Gumball *Mr. Bogus *We Bare Bears *Tutut Si Mulut Besar *Turtle Island *Kazem dan Kauthar *The Scooby Doo Show *What a Mess *Police Academy *The Mask *Merrie Melodies & Looney Tunes *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Pink Panther *Pink Panther & Sons *Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa *Pippi Longstocking *Video Lucu *Mr. Bean *Suckers *Lucu Dadakan *Inakappe Taisho *Mr. Young *Scaredy Squirrel *Tiny Toon Adventures *Ed, Edd n Eddy Aksi *Code Lyoko *Code Lyoko: Evolution *Astro Boy / Astroboy *Saint Seiya *Web Diver *Shin Hakkenden *Daigunder *Tetsujin 28-go / Ironman 28 *Chokkaku Super Champ *Devilman *LegendZ *Gatchaman / Gatchman *Conan the Boy in the Future *Lightning Express Hikarian *Dai Apolon *Teen Titans Go! *Shulato *Patlabor *NG Knight Lamune *VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire *Hunter × Hunter *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Zillion *Transformers Cyberverse *Casshern *Macross *Dorvack *Goshogun *Tekkaman *Steven Universe *Origami Warrior *Kyle dan Jesse dan John *The New Adventures of Joony Quest *Batman *Superman *Spider man *Ninja Turtles *Metajets *Dragon Warrior *All Ben 10 *The Secret Saturdays *Megas XLR *Judo Boy *Ultra Beast Force *Gormiti *Ninku *The Adventures of Ju Mong Bon-Bon *Bamse The World Strongest Bear *Robocon *Moero Robocon *Ocha-ken *Monchichi *Basma dan Basher *Kuci *George Shrink *Ellen's Acres *Elliot Moose *Toopy & Binoo *The Berenstain Bear *Timothy Goes to School *Hamtaro *Baby and I (Aka-chan to Boku) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Topo Gigio *Little Bear *George and Martha *Babar *Rolie Polie Olie *Miss Spider Sunny Patch *Franklin *Franklin & Friends *Care Bears *Shoe People *Finley the Fire Engine *Magic House *Dragon *Cocotama *Pimpa *Shanmao and Jimi *Max and Ruby *The Odd Family *Sylvanian Families *Wind in the Willow *Zoobaboo *Dunia Ceria Anak *Panggung Durian Zomoroda *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat *Di Gi Charat, Nyo *Aisa *Leave It to Piyoko, Pyo *Princess Comet *Honey Honey *The Powerpuff Girls *Nobody's Girl *Princess Tutu *Daddy Long Legs *Josie and The Pussycats *Magical Doremi *Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair *Magical Emi *Pastel Yumi *Mary Bell *Pipi Long Stocking *The Legend of Stars (Hikari no Densetsu) *Dewi Karin / Kamichama Karin *Akazukin Cha Cha *Let's Ask Dr. Rin *Ultra Maniac *Cinderella's Story *Alpine Rose *Perusha (Mahō no Yōsei Persia) *Eriko (Idol Densetsu Eriko) *Nadja (Ashita no Nadja) *Sugar Princess *Tokyo Mew Mew *Pretty Cure *Corrector Yui *Minky Momo *Thumbellina *Kaleido Star *Princess Knight *Heidi, Girl of the Alps *Little Woman *Sweet Mint *Cooking With Mom *Janggeum's Dream Olahraga *Ring ni Kakero *Captain Tsubasa *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker *Faisal dan Akiro dan Jenny *Kickers *Let's & Go *Harris No Kaze *Hurricanes *Inazuma Eleven *Let's & Go Max *Dan Doh!! *The Road Runner Show *Offside *Tommorow's Joe *Turbo Dogs *Blazing Teens 3 *Whistle! *Battle B-Daman *Dodge Danpei (Honoo no Doukyuuji) *Crush Gear Turbo *Mechadoc *The New Adventures of Speed Racer *F-Zero *Mahha Go Go Go *Go For Speed *Forza! Hidemaru *Blazing Teens *Dragon League *XX Bom Swirl Fighter *Dash Yankuro *Ayo Main Go For Speed *Captain Tsubasa J *Aerobic *Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team *Major *Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf *Slam Dunk *Galactik Football *Yawara! ABC *Tiny Planet *Mr. Moon *Once Upon Time Man *Amal dan Anwar *Once Upon Time Live *Once Upon Time Space *WordWorld *Iftah Ya Simsim *Al-Manahel *1000 Question *Iris, the Happy Professor *IToon *Happy Holy Kids *Bintang Kecil Bimba Aiueo *Dharma For Kids *Dongeng Pagi *News Kids *Ramadhan Bersama Mio *MM Krispi *Anak Juara *Barney & Friends *Pappyland *Pocoyo *Cooking Class *Generasi Quran *Sahabat Quran *Sehat & Ceria *Panggung Dongeng *Beranda Anak *Cinta Indonesia *Peci Si Alif *Mutiara Hati *Santri Zone *Pintar Menggambar *Bertualang Di Sekolah Sains *Johan the Young Scientist *Raindrop the Water Adventure *Nanami's Animal Antic *Sami dan Adam dan Maya *Spacetoon lnteractive Games *Quiz Me Science *Once Upon A Time Discoverers *Once Upon A Time Space *Once Upon A Time The Earth *Kidsongs *Magic School Bus *Cyberchase *Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Didavision *Doki *Pi Po Pa Sejarah *Christopher Colombus *Treasure from the Past *World Famoas Tales *Max dan Lulu *Sangokhushi *Aesop Fable *Once Upon a Time... The Man *Once Upon a Time... The Americas *Once Upon a TIme... The Explorers *Robin Hood *Liberty's Kids *Legend of Nacha Film * The Pagemaster * Aola Star * The Scooby Doo Movies * The Lost Uvivers Movie * The Inuyasha Movie * The Fushigi Yuugi Movie * Coco * Manxmouse * Happy Heroes * Space Jam * Muhammed dan Mariam * Snoopy's Reunion * Toy Story * Monsters, Inc. * Tarzan * Aladdin * Lilo & Stich * Finding Nemo * Ernest & Celestine * Inside Out * The Angry Birds Movie * Mad Max Program lokal *Game TV (program TV pertama di Indonesia yang membahas seputar video game) *BANDO (Bahana Anak Indonesia) *TV Edukasi **Kampung Edu **Bobby Bola **Sing With Me *Muzic Muzic *Kilik *Gambar Yuk *Siapa Sih Dia *Aku Ingin Tahu *Event Star Model *Hello Koala *Foto Aura *Celoteh Cilik *Taman Hati *Aku Juara *Sehat Bersama Herbal *Puisiku *Selamat Pagi Bunda *Curhat Ayah Bunda *Birthday Bersama Chipmunk *Ngetem *Music Chic *IMA (Informasi Mata Anak) *Playtunes *Curhat Ayah Bunda Referensi #'^' Situs web Tempo Pranala luar *(Indonesia) Situs web resmi Spacetoon Kategori:Acara di Spacetoon Kategori:Acara di Spacetoon Plus Kategori:SPACETOON ACARA JUNE 4 Kategori:Acara Shorts di Spacetoon Kategori:Spacetoon Plus Kategori:Rat-A-Tat Kategori:Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team Kategori:Timon & Pumbaa Kategori:Code Lyoko Kategori:Mr. Bean Animated Series